A conventional bail reversing apparatus for fishing spinning reels is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 55894/1977. In this apparatus for reversing the bail from the reel-off position to the reel-up position, a working rod is connected to a bail support member rotatably mounted on the bail support arm. When the bail is to be moved to the reel-off position, the working rod is slid so as to project out from the rear end surface of the bail support arm. When the bail is to be returned to the reel-up position, the projecting end of the working rod is pushed inwardly by a cam provided to the reel body by utilizing the rotation of a rotor to rotate the bail support member.
The above bail reversing apparatus, however, has the drawback that since the working rod is slid by the cam of the reel body in the direction perpendicular to the direction of rotor rotation, the operation is heavy and has low efficiency. Moreover, the cam is easily worn and also requires high precision for machining.
In light of these drawbacks, this invention has been achieved to provide a bail reversing apparatus in which an abutting member for returning the bail support member and provided to the reel body is made to rotate a kick member rotatably mounted on the bail support arm to cause the bail support member to return to the reel-up position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bail reversing apparatus in which the kick member rotatably mounted on the bail support arm is made to project at one end from the base end surface of the bail support arm when the bail support member is in the reel-off position; in which the other end of the kick member is, either directly or through the working rod, connected to the bail support member so as to reduce the frictional resistance between the abutting member on the reel body and the pivoting kick member when they are in contact thereby effectively, smoothly and quickly returning the bail support member to the reel-up position; and in which the abutting member on the reel body and the abutting portion of the kick member do not require high precision for machining, simplifying the structure of the apparatus.
A second feature of the present invention lies in that the distributed urging of the bail support member to the reel-up position and the reel-off position by the spring member makes it possible to conduct two reverse return operations of returning the ball located at the reel-off position to the reel-up position directly by hand and returning to same in linkage with the rotating operation of the rotor linking with a handle operation, which are the characteristics thereof, while this distributed urging operation by the spring member and the setting of the abutting position of the kick member against the abutting element for return at the extension of the base of the ball support arm make it possible to realize a smooth and quick return operation of the bail support member to the reel-up position with smaller loss in transmitting force and smaller shock.
A third feature of the present invention lies in that, since the bail support member and the kick member disposed in the bail support arm are coupled by means of the engagement of the circular-arc-shaped long groove made in one of these members with the projection provided directly or through the working rod in the other, the rotational angle of the bail support member can be made larger than that of the kick member, and thereby the bail of the bail support member made to return reversely in a smooth and quick manner by the aforesaid kick member can be held at each of positions whereat the fishing line is easy to reel up and off, so that the fishing line can be reeled up and off smoothly and quickly.
Another feature of the present invention lies in that since the bail support member and the kick member are coupled with each other in the bail support arm through the intermediary of the working rod and accommodated in said arm make, the diversification of the form of a reel can be met by only changing the length of the working rod even when the bail support arm is long or short according to variations in the form of the reel or the amount of winding of a spool.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a bail reversing apparatus in which the kick member is directly coupled to the bail support member so that the reversing mechanism requires only the kick member rotatably mounted on the bail support arm in addition to the abutting member on the reel body, thereby making a further reduction in the number of parts and making the construction simpler, which will lead to a further reduction in the thickness of the bail support arm and in the size and weight of the rotor.